


TRIGGERED

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Government Conspiracy, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Hitchcock, Inspired by The Twilight Zone, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Something strange has overwhelmed Omegas. It is sudden and dangerous. Can a solution be found or will the world be forever changed?





	TRIGGERED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> **NSFW GIFs Included. (I hope the dang things move like they're supposed to...)
> 
> ***Implied/Referenced Underage Dub Con things were in the past and non-graphic for anyone who needs to know to continue.

[](https://imgur.com/8DbvFlD)

_10/31/2118, 6:17 am_

Jensen’s cell phone rang. He groggily reached over to pick it up. When he felt the bare, cool wood of the nightstand he opened his eyes in confusion. The sky was just beginning to turn an interesting grey color. Jensen could barely make out the outline of the phone’s lit screen on the floor as it was face down. Something was eerily wrong.

He froze as he scented the immediate danger in the air. Then, hearing the snarl en route toward the bedroom, he dove for the phone, tuck-and-rolled into the walk-in closet, and pulled closed and locked the closet door. Just as he did so, there was a very heavy thump against it and then all hell broke loose as a series of booming barks, scratches, snarls, and howls proceeded to rattle the door.

‘Good thing that door was made with a reinforced iron core,’ Jensen thought. His phone lit up as it started its shrill chorus again. He looked to see who was trying to reach him at this hour, pissing off his Omega mate who’d apparently decided to shift and act like he was the intruder of the century.

“What is it, Jeff? I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis here man.”

“Thank the Maiden, Mother, and Crone. You’re alive!” the old chief huffed out in relief. “Jensen, listen to me. Wherever you are, stay there as long as you can. Beta emergency task-force medics are out, and they are covering ground as quickly as they can.”

“Okay, first, what do the Goddesses Artemis, Selene, and Hecate have to do with this keeping me alive during this oddity? And why the hell do I have to hide from an angry Omega during Halloween at sunrise?”

“This is no joke soldier; do you hear me? Every Alpha in a fifty-mile radius has had his rib cage ripped open! So far at Helios Central alone, twenty were admitted in critical condition, and five were eviscerated clean through. Something has simultaneously triggered every Omega in the city, and that is only as far as we have gotten intel!”

“ **Triggered?** As in what exactly, like sleeper cells?”

“No Jensen, think. I know you grew up in this progressive time, and I taught you about Omega rights and how to treat them like the rare and regal creatures they are, but things were not always this easygoing. There definitely weren’t any Omega rights twenty-five to fifty years ago before you joined the force. Hell, there was a time Omegas were all but non-existent and Weres were facing extinction. That was a difficult time for our people and I think there is something that is coming to a head that certain folks in power are going to have to face. But right now there are much more pressing matters at hand.”

“Oh, hell no,” Jensen growled. “You’re talking trauma? Every Omega Were in the city right now is in some sort of killing rage at their mates because of some sort of past trauma or abuse? But something’s not adding up Jeff. Jared’s in here having a conniption too, and he had a decent childhood. He was practically a virgin when we met.”

“Not that I am calling him into question in the least, but are you sure? One thing this overly sensitive, new generation did was give us great, strong Omegas, but another thing it gave us was completely suppressed histories and memories. Alphas are ashamed to talk about past behaviors for which they may not even be directly responsible. Omegas are resentful about things that may or may not have happened to them before they even met their mates. Betas seem like they don’t care, but if you ask me they’re hiding an overly-political agenda.

“It looks like all of that has finally somehow broken open like a levee in Omega’s minds tonight and it caused a massacre. Jensen, I want you to wait ‘til the Beta med-team arrives to help. It could save you both. Jensen? JENSEN! DAMMIT! HELLO?!”

The young Alpha was busy considering all that his friend and mentor had been saying, including his implications about his bonded mate. Jared had indeed been completely honest about his past, as had he. They’d been extremely lucky to have met each other so young, but each’d had a life prior to falling so hard for one another they’d cracked concrete. Jensen had to admit that Jared never quite broke through that blind spot in his memory during his first heat.

They’d gone to therapy together figuring it might have been some sort of blocked trauma that they could work through together. No matter the method, it would not resurface. Jared reasoned that whatever it was, if it buried itself that deep it must be horrible, and he didn’t want it coming back and ruining their life together. Jensen agreed and in their first decision as a couple, they decided to leave it alone.

If this was what had resurfaced and had Jared trying to kill him, it would devastate his soulmate. Jensen had an idea that hopefully would save them both and be a permanent solution. He left the call connected just in case things went sideways, but he didn’t have time to explain.

He shifted, which proved difficult even in their massive closet. He was no small Were. His hulking fifteen-foot-tall frame squeezed and hunched under the twelve-foot-high ceiling. He had stretched out his long arms and legs and was on all fours, unfortunately shredding some of their clothing as his claws unsheathed. His only concern was Jared and making sure he could reach him through their bond before the Betas arrived to tranquilize him.

_“Jared, Baby please, can you hear me?”_ The internal screaming in Jared’s mind was almost overwhelming, but it slowly started to ebb off. _“Jared? It’s me okay? Can you tell me what’s happening? I am right there with you, it is just a flashback baby and I would never let anyone hurt you for real. I am so sorry I couldn’t be there when this happened, but I will come out of here and I will do whatever you need me to do to get you through it now."_

Jared had stopped his assault on the closet door and had backed away, leaning against their bed which had taken a lesser beating. Externally, he was a very large, whimpering mess. He looked nearly feral, his glossy black coat had several healing gashes that were self-inflicted, he had many broken, bleeding claws and he was beyond exhausted. The battle he was fighting was still raging on in his mind. But, the sight of Jensen in his shifted form and the ability to speak with him on the same level seemed to have an effect of lucidity. His beautiful eyes were sharp and clear with recognition.

_“Jensen, I remember **everything.** I was only twelve years old! I remember why they sent me away for a year. I remember the pain, the fever. I remember what my family said after it happened. Why I lost all my friends, why my entire life was different afterward. The shame. I know why we may never… Fuck, Jensen, what if we’re a lie? What if you never really met your true mate at all? An entire part of my life went missing prior to my formative years that could have defined who… **WHAT** I really was!”_

_“Jared. Hold on, stop, alright? You just proved you are my true mate by not killing me the very instant I stepped out that tiny ass closet. You can tell me all of it later without any shame and I will back you. You want to hit me, hit me, but no claws please. You Omegas are some bad ass bitches. Right now, though, I need you to shift back because there are some Betas that mean business coming to tranq your pretty ass and I don’t feel like losing my job tonight.”_

“DAMMIT JENSEN ARE YOU AND JARED OK? ALL I CAN HEAR ARE A BUNCH OF DAMN RUMBLES AND GROWLS. THAT BETTER NOT BE WERE MAKE-UP SEX!” came the disembodied, disgruntled voice of Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan from Jensen’s cell phone as it lay on the bench in the closet.

The sounds of two huge Weres huffing and hawing turned into the loud guffaws of two very healthy soulmates and friends of Jeff’s before he heartily called them assholes and disconnected his side of the line. He wanted to try to contact the Beta task force leader and tell them at least Jensen was safe. He caught on to what he’d done with Jared and tried to suggest it around for some folks. It was still risky, so the safest option was to sedate and evacuate the Omegas until it was safe to talk to them with a counselor. It would be a long Halloween.

Jensen and Jared took a long assessment of their home while they talked about their strange evening. Jared had done some serious damage to the bedroom, and apparently the back-patio door when he completely wolfed out and went for a run under the full moon. The en suite and the hall were streaked with blood from his journey back. “So, I completely slept through Cujo jumping through a glass door huh?” Jensen asked, voice full of sarcasm. “I ain’t cleanin’ this up.”

“Yet, you woke up to the muffled sound of the phone ringing, and the scent of your extremely distressed, highly pissed off mate. I’m kinda impressed. I’ll get it… later.”

“So, I’m sure that it will be a while before **you** will be alright, but are **we** okay?” Jensen took Jared’s hands and watched as they slowly healed before looking at the cuts on his face as they closed. “I know you're probably not ready to talk about it all yet, but I'm here when you are, and you will have my full attention.”

“Jensen, I think you're gonna want to have a seat for this. I am past the point of keeping things bottled up. I also think you are gonna want to grab your phone and get Jeff involved. This is bigger than just me.” Jared led Jensen to the couch.

“I am not sure and will never know, but I might have naturally presented as an Alpha when I was younger. Due to my age and the fact that I hadn’t presented yet, I was considered eligible to be drafted by the government. I was told I was the one in my family who was the right age for the program, so I was chosen to be one of the saviors of the Were species.

“I was told by my parents it was this great honor. I was taken to a huge facility where I was monitored and given a special diet and ‘vitamins’ for that entire year. I was unnaturally _turned_ instead of presenting as either Alpha or Omega, and -to make sure it stuck- my first heat was “clinically brought to completion” by a total stranger. That was the worst memory that was illuminated tonight, my first mating and knotting were n-not by m-my true mate.

“When I woke up, my parents were at my bedside. They were smiling at me, but I could sense their concern. I hadn’t been able to remember the heat, the mating or even the past few days prior,” he shrugged, “but I had vaguely remembered the fever, so I assumed that I had presented as an Omega like the facility wanted and was finally going to be allowed to go home. They never assigned me a mate or anything, so I never questioned anything else about my year away,” Jared huffed a derisive laugh. “I was relieved.”

Jensen called Jeff and put his phone on speaker simply to keep his own anger in check:

“Jensen? You and Jared alright over there?”

“Jeff, do you have some time? I think we have some information about this case. Jared’s memories may have a common link with other Omegas.”

“We have gotten a few to talk to some counselors. Was Jared involved with Trifecta?”

Jensen looked at Jared who said, “Yes, I remember that word. Was that the name of the facility I had been taken to?”

“It was the code name of an Omega-creation project facilitated by the government a century ago. Jared was apparently part of the final phase of the project. In what little records we could put together so far, they anticipated some sort of situation in the final stages. We are presuming it is this random triggering of traumatic nightmare memories.

“To prevent the nightmares, the doctors suggested full post-operative anesthesia after the patients’ first heats were completed. Alpha nurses were brought in to help with the process, so it was deemed clinical and safe. But of course, to the new underage Omegas involved these were strangers and it was a situation they were ill-prepared for,” Jeff explained.

‘Odd that our progressive, Omega-celebrated society hails three lunar Goddesses and this project bears the name Trifecta,’ Jensen thought.

“Once they woke up from the anesthesia, it would be like many post-op, serious surgical procedures. The kids would likely not even remember most of the time surrounding the procedure and if they woke up with their parents and a logical explanation, the rest could be explained in time. They would have already known they were there for the “honor” of becoming Omegas to further the species; the actual issue of their first heats was the only thing was a negligible concern.”

“ **Negligible concern?!** Is that seriously what someone decided to call that? Holy… You know what Jeff? I will send in Jared’s statement. I am counting on you to annihilate everyone you possibly can who’s involved in this mess, or I will lose my job for vigilantism. Right now, I’m gonna go take care of what’s mine.”

“I’ll update you.” Jeff disconnected the call.

Jensen led Jared back to their bedroom. He couldn’t help placing gentle hands everywhere, checking for injuries that had healed or were just finishing sealing up. Jared’s skin was once again becoming the flawless canvas Jensen loved, aside from the artful beauty marks and moles that he admired. When he began to trace those, Jared shivered in pleasure. His steps toward the bed slowed as he allowed Jensen to touch and fill his other senses to his heart’s content.

“I am not a Were who’s ashamed of being Omega,” Jared said, breaking the silence. “I need you to know that. I don’t have some strange knot-envy or anything. My shame came from growing up in a family who taught me about choice, pride, and freedom, and true mates on top of that. Then, just when those values should have counted and been important to me, they were stolen.

“I nearly lost you a multitude of ways today and I lost my shit, Jensen. I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you for risking your neck to get through to me.” He grasped Jensen’s hand, gaining his full attention. Jensen looked into a pair of strangely opalescent, glowing eyes. He was entranced and could sense nothing else but the heat radiating from his mate.

The Alpha forgot all traces of his anger as he took his Omega to bed. “Your first knotting may not have been by me, but that permanent mark near your collarbone will forever be _**mine**_ ,” he growled into Jared’s ear as he pulled his mate's long legs astride his own muscular waist. “I can see the full moon’s glow in your eyes.”

He stroked Jared’s lithe body from his shoulders to his defined haunches. Then, one hand travelled back up to wrap around the back of his broad neck and tangle in his long, russet locks. The other continued to trace past his hip to his firm ass and hold him still. Jensen made genius use of the lubrication freely flowing from his mate to slick his furiously hard erection before languidly spearing his lover down to its base.

As Jared writhed and moaned, Jensen gently tugged back on his hair and drew a low growl from his beautiful Omega. He scented the mark he prized on Jared’s neck and felt renewed surges of pride, balance, and peace overtake him as he bit down. They lost each other to the rhythms and sensations of heat, rut and the full moon on Halloween night.

Jeff didn’t hear from them again until the next day. When Jensen picked up his phone he had fifteen missed calls and a ridiculous, endless string of text messages. He wasn’t sure he should bother checking his email. He knew that whatever Jeff was going nuts over had to have something to do with his and Jared’s strange and endless night, but he really didn’t feel like ruining it so soon.

How could he? Jared was pregnant with their first litter. If any of the other Omegas who were involved had gone into heat after their ordeals, if they had safely made it home with their Alphas that is, they were probably celebrating too.

 

~ FIN ~

 

 

~ One Hundred Years Ago – Elder Council Meeting ~

After a lengthy and tense discussion of the impending extinction of Omegas and subsequently all Weres, it was suggested another truce with humans be renegotiated following a brutal Hunter’s war the prior century. It was a vicious cycle that -along with certain crossbred human illnesses- had taken its toll on the Were species. Now, the five remaining Omega Ancients were hidden under classified, endangered statuses.

They’d come out of hiding for the last time, hoping to be impressed by a permanent solution for their people. They spoke in unison, their deep, base voices merely a monotonous whisper. They’d lived so long they had forgotten their own names. It saddened them to see their people, most of their progeny and legacies, dying out. They longed for a permanent and nonconformist solution.

Finally, one of the Lunar Council, a young Beta, grew impatient while waiting for her leader’s time to have the floor. She interrupted the discussion, which brought the Ancients from their languor and caused an upturn in the assembly.

“We need to save our species! We cannot depend on the fickle Humans and their hubris this time! Just so they can hold it over our heads and _hunt_ us to extinction when we get ‘too lively and numerous’ for their liking,” said Artemis in frustration. “They used us as exotic toys and fetishes. Then became scared when they didn’t understand us. Our so-called allies abandoned us! We have no need for their barbarism in our genetic makeup.”

“The Lunar Council has the floor. This should be interesting. Please advise us on your theory of how we can gain our independence from the humans.”

“Thank you, Elders. I apologize for my sister’s out of order outburst. We are quite passionate about this as it affects us all,” stated Selene. “We have learned that we can, over the span of a few generations, genetically reintroduce Omegas into society. With the Trifecta program, we will utilize stem cell therapy combined with prime conditions in un-presented adolescents at just the right age. It will motivate the subjects to present as Omegas. They will fully develop Omega endocrine, biological, and reproductive systems.”

“What will be the potential drawbacks from this program? What will you need for this stem cell therapy? It sounds as if there could be some unforeseen issues with tampering with hormones and mother nature,” inquired the Elders.

“Of course, we would need our Elders’ assistance with providing diverse genetic stem cell samples. And we would need to change the social attitudes toward Omegas completely. There can never again be this stigma that Omegas have no rights and all they are good for are breeding machines. Alphas are not just primal slaves to their knots.

“This project would take some time to implement. There could also be the potential for a power surge in our final phase. We don’t have a contingency plan for that because we honestly do not have any clue as to what that would be,” concluded Selene.

“For you as Betas to be planning any of this, it must be serious. It is not something the Lunar Council would typically grant such merit. We realize this does affects all Weres, so we will allow you to execute this solution. One that is internal and critical to the Were community. However, you three will need to be prepared to be tied to any and all consequences that arise from this venture.”

“Consequences?” Hecate haughtily asked. “The positives will far outweigh the negatives in time. There will be some sacrifice before Weres will have Equilibrium. But, we will have been immortalized by this. Omegas will be revered, respected, and strengthened. They will then be reconstituted and plentiful. Regal Alphas will be proud of their bonded mates and future child bearers. Betas will be Goddesses, viewed as mothers and leaders of Were society.”

 [](https://imgur.com/eCVkyGO)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Jessie! I hope you like my first official crack at ABO as non-traditional as it is. Those Goddesses were nods to a convo we had some days ago so lemme know if I did those beauties some justice.


End file.
